


The Wedding Reception

by cyn_ful



Series: Harry's Snapshots [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is torn.  He wants his mum to be happy.  He doesn't want her to be happy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Reception

Eggsy stood uncomfortably in the suit. He didn’t want to be here. He hated the suit even more. He turned and glared at his mum. He hated that she looked so happy when he was so miserable.

She was laughing and hugging her new husband, Dean. She wore a white sundress. She was able to be comfortable, while he had to wear this horrid suit. He tugged on the tie that his mom fixed that morning. 

She said he looked just like his Dad. That was when she pulled out a chain. She hooked the medal that his dad won on it. “Keep this on at all times baby. It will come in handy one day.” She wiped a tear at that point.

Eggsy felt the sting of pain thinking about his mum being sad. He didn’t want her sad anymore. She cried over his dad so much.

He crossed the room to where the cake was sitting. He picked up a piece of cake and went and sat at the edge of the room. He pulled the chain out of his shirt and began to finger the medal. He glanced into the main dining room and saw a man staring at him. The man looked as if he were about to come into the room where he was. Eggsy may not like his step-dad, but he was not ready to start talking to strangers. He clutched the medal tighter and turned back to face the room full of people happy for his mum.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the man slip into the room and stand beside him. “How have you been, Eggsy?”

“Good, sir,” he said politely. He turned and looked up nervously at the man with curly brown hair.

“That’s a nice medal you have there.” The man pointed towards the medal clutched in the boy’s fingers.

“It was my dad’s.”

“I can see that. It could come in handy one day.”

“That’s what mum said.” He turned a bit toward the man.

“Just remember ‘oxford, not brogues.’ Alright?” The man said quickly.

The boy nodded his head.

“Good boy. I will see you around.” The man stepped away from him and slipped back out of the room.

Eggsy looked around. No one noticed he had talked to a stranger. He thought about going to tell his mum, but she wouldn’t be happy.

The man seemed nice though. That was a weird sentence to remember, though. He picked up his fork and took a bite of the cake. He would think about it more later. Now he would just enjoy the cake.


End file.
